Mark LXXXV
# "And I... am … Iron Man" -Tony's last words while wearing the suit The Mark 85 is Tony Stark's eighty-fifth and final Iron Man Armor. The armor appeared in Avengers: Endgame as Tony's current suit in 2022. The Mark 85 with its enhanced nano-structure is exceptionally more durable and efficient in combat than its base model the Mark 50. Armor Design The suit features classic gold and red color scheme with gold parts being: thighs, upper arms, stomach, face and shoulder plates with red accents. The silver exo-structure is exposed throughout the armor. The Mark 85 features 15 RT's in total (14 Micro-RT's throughout upper part of the armor and main heart Shaped one in the chest). when not deployed HUD can be used in the form of Nano-tech glasses (touch controlled). The helmet features updated Heads Up Display with targeting reticle and additional information displays. The Helmet itself features moving faceplate (last seen on Mark 47). Armor Features Armor The Armor features even more advanced nanotechnology compared to its predecessor which not only forms modules but allows for the suit to generate energy fields. The composition consists of Smart Gold-Titanium Nano-Particles, giving the armor greater adaptability, durability, power and flexibility combination. Deformable The Suit can be deployed and disintegrated within seconds. The Mark 85 is stored inside the detachable heart-shaped Arc reactor. The Mark 85 can be deployed or disintegrated with casual clothing and can be used behind things like T-Shirts. Not requiring specialized clothing unlike nano-tech base suit due particles bypassing clothes' weave and deploying on the other side of the said weave. Neurological Control Interface The Mark 85 is controlled via Neuro-Interface circuitry on the backside of the Arc Reactor and inner-most armor layer. Like on its predecessor armor, the operator does not need to rely on internet or A.I. support to operate the armor at full capacity. Armor Capabilities Super Strength: The armor amplifies the user's base strength and combat skills to extreme levels. It was used to fight against Thanos up close. Durability: The armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as being completely bulletproof. Airtight Seal: The suit like its predecessor is likely to be able to contain and separate the suit's inner environment (including the wearer) from the outside environment. This includes both underwater and space. The suit is also capable of self-supplying breathable air to the wearer if the outside environment is unable to reliably supply any. Anti-Phasing Tech: '''The armor has a completely sealed surface which prevents any sort of exposure to the armor's internal machines. The nano-particles vibrate with a blazing fast frequency which prevents beings like Vision, Ant-Man, etc. phasing through and getting into the armor. '''Surface Reforming/Augmentation: The suit is capable of forming external modules that include lightning refocuser and different forms of energy blades and energy shields. Hyper-Velocity Flight: The Mark 85, like its predecessor, can achieve hyper-velocity flight at full flight power with extremely powerful thrusters formed from both boots, the armor is, most likely, able to travel as fast as or faster than Mach 10. Extreme Portability: '''The suit can manifest itself from the new detachable Arc reactor, which also works as a nano-particle container. It can be deployed in "Limited" mode forming only the gauntlet and likely any other part anywhere on operator's body depending on situation. '''External Nano-structure Deployment: '''The suit is most likely capable of shooting some of its armor material to form structures to accomplish a wide variety of tasks. '''Foreign Object Integration: The armor's Advanced nano-particles allow integration and use of foreign objects such as Infinity Stones. Modifying design of armor's part to allow safe use or use the particles to move the object to desired location. Weapons and Tools Repulsors: '''The standard weapons on all Iron Man suits. These repulsors in power rival those of Mark 50's nano repulsor cannons. They feature even faster charging on par to Mark 45's repulsors (Instant charge on ground, ultra-high tone fast charge while in flight or hover) due even better power distribution comparing to older models of the suit. Repulsors can be formed on the back of the suit, offering more offense but draining energy rapidly requiring external sources of power. '''Unibeam: The unibeam is fired from the center chest RT. Given the energy output of this model, it is most likely the most powerful repulsor tech on the suit. The beam can be shot in either plasma form (like standard repulsors) or in energy form (blue beam). The energy form can be used to power up huge objects and equipment. Micro-Lasers: Energy based laser system in the backside of the gauntlet. Uses Arc reactor as the power source since Mark VII. Presumably with even greater power output than the system used on Mark 50. Formed Weapons and Tools: The Mark 85 can form wide variety of weapons and tools like the Mark 50, some of which include a fingertip blowtorch, extra repulsors, an energy refocuser, energy shield, and a energy blade. Shoulder Formed Micro-Missile Launcher: Like the Mark 50 armor, the Mark 85 can form Micro-Missile launchers on its shoulder plates and gauntlets. They feature advanced high-power explosive warheads giving higher effectiveness when comparing to the base nano-tech suit. Medical Suture Spray: A special spray of unknown composition stored in the gauntlets of the suit, can be used to help seal and heal wounds much faster. Deployed from gauntlet's fingertips. Zero Cannons: Liquid nitrogen based cannons on the backside of the gauntlets similar to ones used on Mark 50. Avengers: Endgame During the movie, the Mark 85 is seen for the first time when the Avengers traveled back in time to the Battle of New York when it is worn by Tony Stark surveying the Stark Tower. The suit is once again witnessed to be quickly wrapped around Tony Stark as he jumps out of the building to maintain cover. Throughout the movie, a small number of particles from the suit are formed into Heads-Up Display glasses used to X-ray through thick layered surfaces. The nano-particles along adjustable plates (like older Plate armor based Iron Man suits) are later in the movie in order to form an Infinity Gauntlet to use along with the newly acquired Infinity Stones. Before Hulk puts it on, the suit is seen wrapping around Tony with energy shield generator on the right gauntlet of the armor. Just before the final battle with Thanos, the Avengers Compound comes crumbling down on the remaining Avengers, and although War Machine's suit is rendered useless, the Mark 85 emerges relatively unscathed. During the initial confrontation of Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor against Thanos, the suit deploys a variety of weapons such as a energy blade, although the newest weapon used by Tony Stark was the lightning refocuser which with help of Thor supercharged the suit's repulsors and managed to suppress Thanos. Later in the battle, Tony Stark was rendered unconscious after being hit by Mjolnir on accident, when Thanos lifted Iron Man. Subsequently, the armor is used to fight against Thanos' armies, Iron Man seen using nano energy blasters to blast Cull Obsidian down. During the final fight between Tony Stark and Thanos, the Mark 85 is used to prevent Thanos from using the gauntlet. After Captain Marvel's failed attempt to stop Thanos, Tony Stark uses the Mark 85's foreign object integration function to transfer the infinity stones to the right suit's gauntlet to use their power, thereby snapping his fingers and successfully defeating Thanos and his army. The Mark 85's reactor shut down as soon as Tony Stark dies due to extreme physical trauma from using the six infinity stones at once. Gallery Iron man mark 85 concept art.png|Concept Art Mark 85.PNG|Mark 85 in flight. landing.PNG 2ypxu6.gif|The Mark 85 deploying the Repulsor Lightning Refocuser refocuser.PNG|Ditto 2ypx4l.gif|Helmet and nano shield formation lego-marvel-avengers-endgame-iron-man-mk-85-figure-from-set-76131-new.jpeg|Mark 85 Lego Minifigure DiDSq81 (1).jpg 3E0IPI3.jpg HHt9iMt.jpg imagejpg_926c38cf-64e1-4edd-86c4-b2681290e61c_1024x1024.jpg|Iron man mark 85 hot toys figure Marvel future fight Iron man mark 85.jpg|Marvel future fight Iron man mark 85 iron-man-mark-85-armor-endgame-720x593.png I.jpg mqdefault.jpg|Mark 85 in action Category:Armors